Five Times Ray Hugged Leonard
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Five times Ray hugged Leonard, and the one time Leonard hugged back. (Minor Captain Canary)


**For saralxnces, who really wanted a fic with Ray tackling Leonard in a hug after one of the fix-its I wrote on AO3 for Tales of the Crook and the Assassin featured it happening.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The first time Ray Palmer hugs Leonard Snart is after they make their getaway from Savage's house in the 70's. Ray has always been a hugger. Leonard, on the other hand, hasn't had the best experiences with human contact. So it comes as a surprise when they're all in the clear and Ray hugs him. It's out of relief that they got away. Leonard shoves him off once the shock of Ray Palmer hugging him wears away. The genius doesn't look too bothered and hugs Sara next, who looks just as puzzled by the action.

The second hug occurs after Carter's funeral. Ray approaches Leonard on the ship and hugs him. Leonard's just as confused by this hug as the first one. It's then that the other man explains that Jax told him about the trip to Central City and his attempt to prevent his father from getting sent to prison. Ray says that he's sorry things didn't pan out.

"Some things just can't be changed," is what he replied with before sauntering off to go find Sara or Mick.

Ray hugs him a third time when they get back onto the Waverider after Russia. He's all too grateful for Leonard saving his life. It's not even a big deal for Leonard, and he tells Ray this. He says that it was Mick who refused to leave him behind. But that doesn't matter to Ray, and he gets the hug anyways. By now, Leonard's getting used to the hugs, but he still stands rigid in Ray's embrace. It isn't until Mick and Rip arrive and force Ray to the med bay to patch up some of his bruises before they all reunite on the bridge for a post-mission drink.

A fourth hug is given once everyone is reunited on the ship once they leave Nanda Parbat. Ray hasn't seen Leonard in two years, so he does have a bit of an excuse. The crook ends up getting ambushed when he leaves the med bay and the overexcited puppy known as Ray Palmer tackles him into a hug. Leonard gets to hear about how much Ray and Kendra have missed him and grumbles a little for the other man to let him go. Sara passes by when this is going down, and she smirks at him before laughing a little. But Leonard gets the last laugh when Ray turns around hugs Sara. Then he leaves, and the crook and the assassin get to catch up.

When Leonard is hugged a fifth time, it's because he finds out that Lisa is struggling to remember the existence of her brother. Leonard won't admit out loud that he feels crushed that the timeline is setting in place without his younger self and his little sister barely knows his name. Ray somehow overheard the conversation he had with Lisa, and attempts to hug him once the loved ones are dropped off. It only lasts a few seconds before Leonard threatens to make use of his cold gun on Ray if he doesn't let him go. Right now, he really isn't in the mood for a hug.

The sixth time Ray tackled Leonard in a hug is the first time Leonard hugs him back. It happens when the crook comes back from the dead, although technically he never was dead. They aren't sure what happened to him when they found him floating in the temporal zone, but they do know that this is their Leonard Snart and he is alive. Ray would have hugged him first, but the honor goes to Sara, who runs to hug him before kissing him. She and Leonard are wrapped up in their own little world, and Ray decides not to interrupt because it's about time those two got a moment together. After they remember that there are others who want to welcome him back, Mick strides forward and hugs Leonard, telling his best friend to never do anything that stupid ever again. Once they're done, Ray steps up and hugs him.

To his surprise, Leonard hugs him back.

"Glad to see you alive, Snart," he tells him after stepping back.

Leonard is looking at him, relieved. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."

It's a sentence no one has ever expected Leonard Snart to say.

* * *

 **And there you go. You can imagine whatever you like for what happened to Leonard before the final reunion here. I personally imagine that he was the Earth-6 I wrote where Ray was evil and part of the Suicide Squad (featured in a chapter of Tales of the Crook and the Assassin).**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews are love!**


End file.
